Who's that girl?
by Meems Asakura
Summary: ¿Quién es esa chica? Esa chica me mira, yo la miro, pero no se quien es y es preciosa, su mirada es pura y su sonrisa a traspasado mis huesos, ahora solo quiero saber quien es. Un Oneshot MimixTai, lo hice en una tarde en donde conocí a Duran, el


**Summary****: **¿Quién es esa chica? Esa chica me mira, yo la miro, pero no se quien es y es preciosa, su mirada es pura y su sonrisa a traspasado mis huesos, ahora solo quiero saber quien es. Un Oneshot MimixTai, lo hice en una tarde en donde conocí a Duran, el cantante de la canción _Who's that girl_, si me quieren o han leído algo mío antes no vean su video clip, no me gusto para nada T.T y aún más no tenía ni un sentido, en fin si a alguien le gusta el video clip, mis disculpas.

_Digimon no me pertenece_

_Solo me pertenece mi adorado Taichi-kun y estas locas ideas que me pasan_

_Cuando escucho una canción melosa_

_Dedicada a todos los que están leyendo "La regla"_

Como siempre salían todos juntos un viernes en la noche. Siempre intentaba no sentirse incomodo y es que siempre iban los mismos al mismo local, los viernes. Sentía que su vida era un poco vacía entre sus estudios, sus amigos y la misma rutina. Al llegar se encontrarón con su amigo el "Dj".

- Hola Koushiro – Dijo la colorina mientras se acercaba a su amigo desde la infancia

- Hola chicos, que bueno que vinierón. Hoy creo que me sentiré solo un poco solo. Los demas están en una fiesta privada y pues me dejarón solo a mi a cargo del local.

- No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo siempre venimos para acá ¿no? – Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba al bar y pedía su típico "Ron & Red Bull".

- Es verdad, ya nos vemos. Comienza a llegar más gente – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras iba hacia la superficie hecha para que él "Dj" pudiera ver todo con lujos de detalles. Por si habían problemas con la música.

- Bueno con Sora nos vamos a bailar – Dijo un rubio mientras tomaba de la citura a su novia

- Pasenlo bien por mi – Dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba en una banca del bar para poder disfrutar su delirante refresco.

**I saw her last night, standing in the crowd  
And in a sudden flash of glory, I was blinded  
And though everything was moving,  
my hole world came to stop,  
and now I need to know, please I need to know**

Miraba como todos bailaban, siempre eran las mismas caras, ese era el precio por vivir en un poblado en las afueras de la cuidad. Eran los mismos en las mismas partes. Desde la universidad hasta los restaurants. De un instante a otro, algo captó su atención, un cabello rosa bailaba en una pista extraña para ella, nunca había visto a alguien con ese color de cabello y pues quería saber quién era. Con cierto movimiento de música, pudo ver bien, era una chica. No debía pasar los 16 años, al parecer iba con un familiar. Pero no le importó nada más. Ella era preciosa, queria saber quien era...

**Who's that girl, tell me what's her name  
Who's that girl, does she feel the same  
Who's that girl, huh, this is no ordinary crush  
If I have to I'll go halfway round the world  
Who's that girl**

El ya no pensaba en nada más, quería conocerla, hablar con ella y quien sabe tal vez podría ser ella la que rompiera aquella aburrida rutina semanal. Ya para él no había nada, no tenia nada más en su cabeza, solo esa pequeña bailarina de cabello rosado.

**Angeleyes of mine, where have you gone to  
Were you really here, or was it just a dream  
In a sea of smiling faces, someone special caught my eyes  
Now I need to know, please I need to know  
**

Ella parecía un sueño, para él no había otra chica tan perfecta y preciosa, en el instante en que cambió la música. Ella y su acompañante de cabello violeta fueron a la barra, donde estaba él.

- Hola Nos puedes dar dos sodas – Dijo la de cabello rosado

- Claro – Dijo el encargado del bar.

La de cabello rosa, se dio cuenta que era observada, al fijarce de quien, todo se detubo. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan perfecto, tan guapo. Tenía todo, se notaba que era deportivo ya que sus marcados musculos se notaban a pesar de la camisa, no obstante tenía un aire misterioso e inteligente, la examinaba a ella, como ella a él.

- Mimi-chan aqui tienes tu soda – Dijo la pelovioleta

- Gracias Miyako-chan – Dijo ella sonriendo a ese guapo desconocido con un notorio sonrojo, al parecer él era bastante mayor.

**  
Who's that girl, tell me what's her name  
Who's that girl, does she feel the same  
Who's that girl, huh, this is no ordinary crush  
If I have to I'll go halfway round the world**

- Taichi amigo, recupera la conciencia. No se va acabar el mundo –

- Estupido Koushiro, ¿Me viste todo el rato? –

- Absolutamente es bastante bonita, pero hazlo un poco menos evidente, ella al darce cuenta se sonrojó al instante –

- Si lo se, se veía preciosa –

- Vaya, a alguien lo pico Cupido, eh Kido dale algo fuerte para que se avispe, esta demaciado ido. Esta que se nos va – Dijo bromeando el pelirrojo a su amigo del bar.

- Taichi, son solo piernas con ropa ajustada – Dijo el peli azul dando un trago _ por parte de la casa_

- Hey! Cuidadito, no la insultes, es demaciado perfecta. No es una chica para un rato, es demaciado fragil. –

- Pidele a Ichigoji que te acompañe –

- ¿Porque? –

- Ken es novio de la peli violeta, asi se quedan solitos –

- ¿Pero no es un poco menor para Tai? –

- Bah, a las niñas a esa edad, les gustan mayores -

**Who's that girl  
In the white dress,  
with the deep blue eyes,  
and the magic smile,  
has anybody seen her?**

- Mimí-chan lo llevas harto rato viendo, si quieres le digo a Ken que los presente –

- Demo...Miyako-chan, ¿Lo conoces? –

- Por supuesto, no creo que se acuerde de mi, pero es el entrenador de fútbol de nuestra preparatoria, aparte su hermana esta conmigo en la preparatoria – Dijo la pelivioleta

- ¿Entonces? –

- Ven vamos – Dijo la violeta mientras arrastraba a su prima hacia donde se encontraban los "mayores" tomando unos tragos.

- No, Miyako, no lo puedo hacer, ven vamos al baño ni siquiera se si estoy presentable – Dijo la pelirosa mientras conducía a su amiga hacia el atestado y lleno baño de mujeres.

- Mimí, ¿De verdad quieres entrar? –

- Si, ¿Porqué? –

-Esta lleno, tu odias los lugares muy llenos –

- No te preocupes, algo de sacrificio ¿No? – Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso su pequeño cosmetiquero

Luego de que la pelirosada dejara de retocar su maquillaje, volvio a preguntar a su prima lo que siempre decía...

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto mientras sonreía

- Mimí te ves bonita, en serio –

- Entonces ahora si, pero dile a Ken que nos presente me da mucha verguenza ir así no más –

- Esta bien – Dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y hablaba por el otro lado

- ¿Te pidió eso?...Eso es excelente...Mimí me lo acaba de pedir...¿Donde estan?...Ajá...Vamos para allá...Listo – Dijo la pelivioleta mientras cortaba la conversación con su móvil.

- Ya se lo dije, ven vamos –

-Esta bien – Dijo la última con un gran sonrojo

**And though everything was moving,  
my hole world came to stop  
And now I need to know, please I need to know  
[Chorus]  
Who's that girl (Who's that girl in front of me? I wanna tell you I love you)  
Who's that girl (Ohh, I don't even know who you are)  
Who's that girl (I wanna know, what's your name, tell me who you are, baby)  
If I have to I'll go halfway around the world (Yahaaayy)  
Who's that girl (Show me, show me, I wanna see your face, baby)  
**

- Pero Ken, ¿De donde la conoces? – Preguntaba el moreno una y otra vez

- Es prima de Yolei, ven vamos así los presento como se debe –

- Pero...Estas seguro que se puede...osea no tiene un novio o algo por el estilo – Todo el valor que tenía Tai se había ido, ahora estaba totalmente nervioso.

- Si, no te preocupes, aparte desde el proximo año viene a la preparatoria –

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó el moreno, si cumplía todos sus sueños, le quedaba mucho tiempo de felicidad.

- Si, vamos –

Al llegar a la pista con las primas, Ken tomo a su novia de la cintura y saludo con una seña a Mimí, ya los habián presentado.

**Who's that girl (Baby girl, baby girl, nooo)  
Who's that girl (Tell me, oohhh)  
This is no ordinary crush  
If I have to I'll go halfway round the world  
Who's that girl**

- ¿Te llamas Mimí no? –

- Si, pero si quieres me dices Meems, mis amigos me dicen así –

- Esta bien...si quieres dime Tai, Taichi es muy formal para mí –

- Pero Taichi-san ¿Esta bien?-

- Si, no te preocupes – Dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa, tenía todo un camino con la pequeña de cabello rosa, pero ahora por lo menos sabía quien era. Pero lo que más le intrigaba, es que ¿Nadie había notado su belleza a metro de distancia?

**Has anybody seen her?**

**Nota de la autora: **Opiniones y otros a mi mail o pues a mi página aquí, no lo sé, un mensaje privado a lo mejor. Aún mejor si es un review!

Kishes!

Meems


End file.
